


chippy/chilly

by larrymurphycansteponme



Category: Heartstopper (Webcomic)
Genre: Dara - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, MY LESBAINS!!!, i love them sm oof, if narlie gets a beach day so do dara, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymurphycansteponme/pseuds/larrymurphycansteponme
Summary: It’s been a really fucking nice day at the beach.





	chippy/chilly

**Author's Note:**

> i am a simple lesbian and i don’t ask for much. just write dara u cowards.

“Do you mind?” Tara has to forcibly stop Darcy’s hand from finding itself back, rummaging inside her bag of chips. Darcy doesn’t mind, actually, because she retreats for a second, only to lunge back at Tara and somehow come out triumphant. 

 

“You could just share.” She says, munching on the single chip between her fingers. She’s grinning, brushing hair out of her face every now and then.

 

“Hm.” Tara gives her a look. A look that says ‘why are you like this?’

 

They’re sat on the sea wall, watching the sun slowly go down, and the tide come in. It’s been a really fucking nice day at the beach. They got fish and chips, and Darcy practically inhaled hers. Tara takes her time, though, and they’ve been here for nearly half an hour. The flocks of small children have been dragged away from their wobbly sand castles to go home for the night, and aside a few dog walkers, and one other couple who are swimming, they’re alone.

 

It’s been nice. They went up on the pier, and around all of the little attractions. Darcy was overly competitive in air hockey, and Tara had to pull her away from the table after she lost and demanded a rematch, because some little kids wanted a go. They got ice creams, which was probably a mistake, because they got mauled by seagulls. Literally, why do seagulls exist? They suck. Then, they paddled for a little bit, until it got less busy on the beach, and Darcy persuaded Tara to go in just in their underwear. Freezing, yeah. But it was fun.

 

Now they’re here, the sun glimmering on the surface of the water. The sky is a deep orange, and it’s gradually getting chillier. Tara is getting goosebumps.

 

“Are you cold?” Darcy stares questioningly at Tara, who is noticeably shivering in just a crop top and shorts.

 

Tara shrugs. “Kinda.”

 

So, Darcy pulls off her jumper— it’s worn and purple, but still soft— and gives it to her. She doesn’t notice the bitterness in the air. Tara is 99% certain that Darcy is a human radiator, because she doesn’t seem to ever be affected by temperature.

 

“It’s not even that cold.” Darcy says, as Tara is pulling the jumper over her head, and receives a playful flap of a sleeve in her direction. Tara rolls her eyes, and puts her arms properly through the holes, before letting out a deep sigh.

 

“You,” she says, leaning her head on Darcy’s shoulder, “are deeply annoying.”

 

“But you love me.” Darcy grins.

 

“Yeah. I love you.” Tara grabs the bag of chips she had set beside herself on the wall, and continues to pick at the cold remnants of fried potato for a few minutes. They just stay there, still, as the sun starts to completely and rapidly disappear from view.

 

Darcy clears her throat. “We should probably go.”

 

“Mm.” Tara lifts her head, glances at Darcy, catches her, grinning and overshadowed by the lacking light, but really fucking pretty still. Always. So she kisses her.

 

It’s been a really fucking nice day at the beach.


End file.
